


How to Stop Your Friends from Arguing

by Rose_Ten_Yes



Series: How to Be Human [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ten_Yes/pseuds/Rose_Ten_Yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes to Jack for help after an argument with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stop Your Friends from Arguing

Jack was not expecting Rose to be sitting in his kitchen when he came home from visiting Tosh and Owen. John, maybe, but Rose was a rare sight. 

"Hi Jack. You need to hide your spare key better. Sorry." She said this without looking up from her cold tea. 

"Have you been crying?" he realised. "Rose, what happened?" 

"Nothing, just..." she sighed and then words came tumbling out of her. "He's such an ignorant arse! He never listens to me, like when last week I told him I was going to visit mum and she wanted him to come too. I waited an hour for him, but he gets home two hours late laughing about some work thing! And I listen to him! I remembered his birthday and favorite tea and where he works. It's not that hard!" She scowled at her mug. Jack put his bag down and sat next to her. 

"What happened?" he asked again. 

"He forgot our date again. So I got mad. Then he got mad that I didn't understand, but wouldn't tell me what I wasn't understanding." Jack put an arm around her. 

"He remembers your birthday," he said quietly. She nodded. 

"I know. He's great at those things really. Just sometimes he forgets and I guess those stick out more than a thousand great dates." 

"He was here earlier, actually." 

"What?" Rose stared at him. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Jack shifted in his chair. He'd have to tread carefully. "He didn't forget the date; he was worried sick about making sure it went okay and came here to freak out and lost track of time." 

"Are you telling the truth?" He nodded. "But... this date wasn't going to be all that special. A bit fancier than normal, I suppose." Jack didn't respond. "I'm gonna go home. Thanks, Jack." She got up, grabbed her purse, and rushed out the door. 

Jack got out his phone and called John. "Rose is headed back to your flat," he said. "No, she doesn't know. But maybe it can still be the special night you wanted it to be... a fight isn't going to make her not want to marry you, John. Relax." 


End file.
